Game Of A Tracker
by SethLuvsBree
Summary: Bree once belonged to The Romanian Coven until they were destroyed. Bree, being ordered to run did as she was told if not for the Volturi tracker Demetri. Now that he's finally got her hands on her, will he be able to follow his orders to make her loyal to Aro? -Sorry for suckish summary and title-
1. Chapter 1

**_I had this idea some weeks ago and I had the need to right it about Bree and Demetri. I didn't really sit down and think it all through, I just started writing, so sorry if it's confusing. Please review and tell me what you think. And I hope you enjoy it._  
**

* * *

**Safer To Run **

People often say it's better to face your fears. In my case I think it was better to run when your fear is coming to kill you. The Volturi had never been a problem in our lives until they found those repulsive twins. We had power; authority and peace amongst vampires but their envious leader wanted only the power that came with being one of the largest covens in the world. I remember the day as it still haunts my very being.

_All was good as the city was with joy. There was no special occasion, the city was just radiating with joy. Back then vampires and humans could co-exist in peace even though they knew what we were. I remember having a small crush on this one human boy who always made me laugh, but he wanted to wait before he asked for me to change him. I was anxious and impatient but I waited for him to give me his word. He never did. I thought he was scared to go through the pain that came with the transformation, but _

_I remember walking through the city, people moving out of the way as they noticed my sparkling skin. They knew who I was looking for, but none of them knew his whereabouts either. I couldn't smell him either, only an unfamiliar vampire scent. I decided to ignore it and call it a passing through vampire. I was more worried on why I couldn't smell him since vampires knew they couldn't hunt in our beloved territory._

_Night came and I still haven't found him. Disappointed, I went back to the castle. Vladimir noticed how upset I was and decided to confront me._

"_What has gotten you so upset little one?" he said, his voice smeared with protectiveness due to the fact that he didn't seem to have a liking to my human._

"_I could not find him today," I sighed. From the corner of my eye I could see him roll his eyes in annoyance._

"_We have a million other vampires in our castle, yet you choose a human."_

"_Just leave me please," I growled. I did not have time to listen to an allocution from him and I would preferably sulk in a hole._

_He sighed, "Such a stubborn child I have created."_

_With that he walked out. I loved Vladimir as a father since he was the one who saved me while I was dying of hunger near a river in the forest outskirts of the city. I was forever grateful for his doings but that did not make an exception for me not to speak my mind. _

_The sound of a pebble landing against the wall brought my attention outside, and I found myself smiling with joy when I saw it was him. I jumped and landed gracefully on the ground, walking over to him gracefully and never taking my eyes off his sweet face._

Everything after that I'd rather forget but the betrayal still haunted me. He took me in the forest, distracted me for just enough time for those witch twins to destroy the castle. I wasn't even aware until I saw the flames and heard the screams. Then it hit me, I had a powerful gift that surpassed those retched twins and in order for them to win a fight was if I was distracted.

_Glaring at my once love interest, I took menacing steps forward and he took steps back, fear present in his eyes. He should be afraid for doing what he did and his punishment. I lunged at him, grabbing his arms and effortlessly tearing them off. His screams of pain pleased me, but my coven needed me so I had to make it quick and painful as possible. My nails dug deep in his skin at his stomach and chest. He begged for mercy but why should I give it to him? _

_I left him to bleed to death on the forest floor and ran back to the castle, seeing most of it on fire. Anger seared through me and I looked for those blasted twins, but a restricting hand held me back._

"_Child," Stefan said, "It's too late you need to run."_

"_No! I can fight them!" What was he saying? The twins would have no effect on me if I could just have them in my sight. _

"_We can't afford them to get you. It's two against one and your power cannot protect you from that advantage."_

"_I can fight." I glared at him. He gave me a soft look._

"_Now is not the time for you to fight. Run, we shall be right behind you and we'll find some other day to attack and seek vengeance."_

_Before I could argue with him, he threw me miraculously high in the air and miles away from the castle. _

I wanted desperately to run back and help fight but I kept Stefan's words in mind. We would have our vengeance one day and I would fight. Unfortunately, when Stefan threw me I didn't have a trail for them to follow and I have encountered the Volturi on numerous occasions so it was impossible for me to stay one place.

The first time it was the twins, and I easily repelled Jane's gift of pain. I laughed when I watched her fall to the ground at the experience of her own power. I figured she told their leader since after that I had been hunted down. It got worse after they sent their tracker after me. Sadly, the extent of my power couldn't reflect his senses as they brought no harm to me.

I managed to keep up with times. I had to stay within human civilization to hide, those cowards didn't want to expose themselves, and I had to blend it. Languages, dresses, and modern things I managed to master and I saw myself living amongst them if not for my diet.

After centuries of running, and now in the twenty-first century, that they'd give up. Unfortunately, Aro was persistent and sent for me from time to time, giving me time to think they gave up.

"Hello young one,"

I froze at the familiar voice and looked up, confronted by his red orbs.

"Ready to end this game now?" he smirked. I glared.

"Over my dead body," I snarled and took off. I knew how to fight, but he still had the upper hand, he always had the upper hand in everything but speed which I was thankful for. I would rather be dead than be forced to join the Volturi.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it, please review. Sorry if it was confusing, I promise I'll make the structure more solid as it goes on, if I do. Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok, first I'd like to thank Vipergreen for being the first reviewer. I hope you like this chapter. And thank you to everyone who's read and liked the story. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Please review, and tell me what you think so I know what to do better in the next chapter. And I just want to know how I'm doing.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Proposition **

_Bree's P.O.V_

I tried to remain in the public as much as I could but that was relatively easy considering this was New York: The City That Never Sleeps. The only problem would be my eyes but I wore contacts from time to time. But this was a problem considering that I haven't hunted in a few weeks and I didn't want to attract attention to myself or take the risk of exposing myself. I was already on the wanted list for the Volturi, no reason for them to want me dead.

My thirst was beginning to get to me, all the blood rushing through veins were the only sound I was beginning to hear.

Stop it Bree, you can't let them get you. Just get away for a quick bite.

I rushed into an alley undetected, running at full speed away and hopefully able to quench this dying thirst. I came across a few humans standing around a trash can on fire. They all saw me, a smug look washing over all of them. Ha-ha, how dumb can humans be?

I lunged for one's throat and drained him before he could make a sound. The rest tried to run but I got them quickly. In total they were about seven of them. That should last me for a good while, enough to hide from Demetri.

"Such a messy eater,"

I froze at the voice for a second before slowly turning around. He stood against the wall in all his glory with a smirk on his face. I gulped unnecessarily, and slowly stood up, positioning myself on a course to run.

"Don't run little one," he said, appearing in front of me in an instant. He grabbed my throat and pressed me against the wall before I could comprehend it.

"Release me!" I demanded.

"Roman royalty has no meaning now-a-days." he teased. I glared and growled.

"Now-a-days people can't differentiate royalty from scum."

I earned a glare but he quickly changed his composer back into his smirk.

"I'm sure Caius would love to hear about that,"

I scowled.

"Aren't you tired of being a lapdog for your so called leaders?"

"Aren't you the one running from them?"

"I'll never join them!" I tried to attack him, but he threw me to the adjacent wall and quickly held me down.

"You don't have a choice in this matter," he said, "But fortunately for you, I don't wish to end this chase."

"What?"

"We've been at it for so many years now, why end it now?"

"WHAT?!"

_Demetri's P.O.V_

I almost burst out laughing at her attempt to throw me off, but due to many years in combat, I diverted her easily and then slammed her face first against another wall, holding her hand behind her back.

"I will never take part in your entertainment you bastard," she growled. I smirked in delight because I found her actions amusing. I could not give up a chase I've enjoyed for the past centuries. It was a shame that I found her because I knew it would end. This was something that has been going on for a long time and now that it's finally completed I feel like I have nothing left to do with life.

I chuckled and leaned down in her ear.

"So I suppose you're ready to finally face Aro then?"

She tenses at the mention of my Master's name, and I smirked again. Whoever knew that one could have control over her at the mention of his name? I'd have the make sure that that is the first thing I inform Aro on about her.

I chuckled at my thought but brought back my attention to the petite form I was restraining.

"What do you want from me?" she mumbled, almost as if in shame. It probably was, considering the things I might make her do when I catch her. Over and over again.

"You see young one," I pressed my body closer to her, "You have become my obsession, and I refuse to quite this chase so soon."

"You want me to run like I'm so toy!" she roared and almost -ALMOST- broke free from my grip.

"You've been doing it for the past centuries, why stop now?" I reminded her.

She growled but didn't respond. I watched her closely, expecting anything from her. She was a sneaky little one. Often times when I think I have her, she slips away like a rat.

She sighed, a sigh of defeat. I smirked at the game that was about to begin.

"Fine… But only if you help me with my power."

"If you win, child."

"Don't be confused, I will win." She growled. I smiled and let her go, the sudden release she had made her sprint at full speed. I chuckled, taking out my cell phone and called home.

"Demetri, how delightful to hear from you," Aro's voice picked up, "Have you finally gotten the young one? What is her name by the way?"

"That has yet to come up Master, but I ask of a request?"

"Anything, dear one."

"I have gotten a little captivated in this chase," I explained, "And I wish for it to continue a little longer."

There was silence. I knew Aro didn't want to take the risk of losing the most powerful tracker in the world

"How long will it take?"

"Just some time Master, I will however do my duties as they are."

"Excellent. Take as much time as you need, but remember to bring her back in one piece."

"Will do, Master,"

_Bree's P.O.V_

How stupid of Demetri to let me go like that. Did he really expect me to take part in his game? Even if he wanted to 'help' me with my power, I would never join him. Why? One, all members of the Volturi are filthy liars. Second, I am not a toy!

I used the opportunity I had and ran. I didn't know where I was going but as long as I was getting away I was safe.

* * *

_**Well, I hope you all liked this chapter, please review, tell me what you thought of it, tell me what you'd like to see in the next chapter. I hope you had a Merry Christmas and I hope you have a Wonderful New Year.**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Bree

I believe I was I was somewhere in New Jersey going onto Pennsylvania and no sign of Demetri thus far. I was beginning to wonder if he was serious about this game. I scoffed, of course he would. All Volturi members thought they controlled the life and death of every vampire, like they were the gods to us. Since the massacre o my coven, I knew life was not about living or dying. It is about surviving and I've been doing that and will not let Demetri get to me.

Seeing the sun about rise, I pulled up the hood of the oversized sweater and continued walking hastily, slowing down each time the more I noticed more and more humans coming out. Soon, the streets were filled with them. With my head held low, careful to make sure they didn't see my eyes or my other features. The change of clothes made it easier to go unnoticed, and make sure I threw my scent off to make it harder for Demetri to find me.

My eyes drifted around, seeing faces but seeing through them. They were nothing but pawns to us, bottom of the food chain, animals to us; including the viciousness. I remember the period where pastors and towns people, including the small children, would corner us and burn us, cheering on and laughing and going home to drink themselves drunk when they got home. I walked around in fear sometimes because now they are capable of more dangerous stunts.

My body suddenly came to a halt and my eyes bursting open at the familiarity of a certain presence much darker than any creature.

No, it couldn't be him…

Turning my body slowly with hesitation and fear, hoping that it was just my mind working against me will. But it wasn't and working perfectly fine, and I hoped it would help me escape this situation.

I stared at him dead in the eye with fear evident while he in return stated back with the most menacing crooked grin to ever be seen. His eyes burned with hatred and vengeance, making me feel the torture that hasn't even started yet.

I absolutely did not care if the Volturi would sentence me for giving off the slightest revealing action of being a vampire to the mortals, it was better than to be caught by him.

With that being said, my body snapped around and sprinted down the street matching the speed of Usian Bolt just to avoid suspicions but it wouldn't be enough to throw him off.

I avoided smashing into people, making sure to make unexpected turns and avoiding alleys. That was his comfort zone and that's walking into the lion's den. I could feel him closing in on me, not giving a care since we both knew the Volturi would not be able to capture him. I picked up my speed just a little then let go, running at my full speed and left nothing but people wondering when the wind picked up. To others I am just a mere flash. None of that mattered as long as I got away alive.

That came to an abrupt end when a strong arm pulled me away from human sight and threw me towards a wall with so much force I went through it and three walls after. Under a pile of rubble, I could hear his footsteps countering me, no doubt waiting for my attempts to escape. Fate already claimed that impossible.

His booming laugh echoed around, sounding merciless and sending shivers down my non-existing spine.

I emerged from the rubble, shaking the dust and dirt off my body. His footsteps stopped, visible to the corner of my eyes. I braced myself for a powerful kick to either my side or head, knowing well he liked to play around when causing pain through his graphic desires of what he wants to do to me as he told me.

However, he grabbed my hair, twisting it around his hand securely then pulling me on my feet. No pain was felt but I kept my eyes down, not wanting to look at at him.

"We finally meet again," he laughed out, pulling my hair from side to side tauntingly, "What, is the little vampire bitch scared of a little payback?"

No response must have agitated him because he growled and snapped my head up, making me state into those golden eyes of hatred. I then realized that he stood like a giant with his 7'4" height. He cut his hair low and uneven and had little stubs growing into a beard giving him a very gruff look. He looked like a human living on steroids with his muscles, but it wasn't disgusting, just very uncomfortable to be around. I was a child compared to him.

"You did this to me," he growled, his nose flaring wide, "You took my life away from me!"

I flinched at his tone, trembling with absolute fear.

"Say something you bitch!"

"I-I-I'm sorry…" I tried to look away but he held my head in place.

"Sorry won't make my family accept me," he said low and menacing.

"You attacked me first," I tried to defend myself. Not the best idea. He slammed me against the wall, making sure we were on the same eye level. My feet off the ground, he got closer sandwiching me.

"Your coven wiped out half of mine and you expected me to just let you go?"

"You tried to-"

He didn't let me finish as he pulled off, still holding onto my hair, and threw me over his back and made me land back first onto the concrete ground. I heard the cracks being made from the impact. He was over me in an instant, glaring at me with a smirk.

"Time to finally die."

His hand formed a fist, up in the air aimed to create the most painful punch a vampire could feel. My eyes closed, waiting for the torture to begin. It didn't come.

His presence left from over me and his hand was no longer clutching my hair and I was relieved. I opened my eyes and looked around, seeing Demetri holding him down. The fight was brutal and for once I was happy that he had caught up to me. But considering we were still in a game and he had no match for a beast. I took the opportunity and ran. It was a double win, I get away from both of them.

"Run little one," Demetri yelled, and I didn't have to look to see the disgusting smirk on his face.

"I'll be right with you."


End file.
